


auld lang syne

by Lies_Unfurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e08 Byzantium, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, New Year's Eve, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lies_Unfurl/pseuds/Lies_Unfurl
Summary: Dean and Cas ring in the new year.





	auld lang syne

Mary and Bobby leave for bed first, tipsy and giggling, shortly after Dean had pried the champagne from their hands. Jack goes not too long after – “It already feels like a new year,” he says, hugging each of them in turn. 

Dean coughs at that and slaps Jack on the back, muttering something gruffly about no need to get sentimental, kid, but Castiel just rolls his eyes and returns the hug as tight as he can.

When Jack finally lets go and heads off to bed he sinks back into the cushions, Dean’s warm presence beside him a welcome contrast to the storm he knows to be raging outside.

Sam stays for another half-hour, though he shifts from champagne to hot chocolate, bringing in some for him and Dean as well. 

“It’s too cold not to have something warm,” he informs the both of them as he pushes the ceramic mugs into their hands before heading off to bed. Castiel’s is painted like a reindeer, with a round red bump for a nose; Dean’s has holly boughs and mistletoe, and the mug Sam carries as he pads off to his room covered in snowflakes. 

Cas murmurs his thanks and takes a sip, unable to taste it but appreciating the gesture. 

Dean elbows him. “Dude, it’s practically still boiling. Don’t drink it yet.” He blows on the surface, before doing the same to his own.

“What? You gotta let it cool down,” he says defensively when Cas raises his eyebrow at him.

“I didn’t say anything,” Cas replies, choosing not to mention how he didn’t even feel the temperature, how Dean’s thigh where it presses against him on the cramped futon brings so much more heat.

“Course you didn’t.” Dean adjusts his position, shifting just a bit closer to Cas. “Oh man, time for Nightmare at Twenty Thousand Feet! Cas, you gotta watch this one. It’s got Shatner in it.”

He chooses not to mention that he wasn’t planning on going anywhere, instead quietly taking in the old black-and-white television show that Dean insists is the pinnacle of horror, even though the “monster” is very clearly a mascara-covered man wearing a pair of old pajamas. 

The snow falling outside seems to hush the world, even all the way down here, where they can barely hear the wind that periodically wails through the night. The episode gives way to one about a monster in a monastery, but Dean changes the channel ten minutes from the end.

“Turns out it’s the devil and the dumbass lets him out. We don’t need that tonight.” The mugs sit empty on the table by now, and there’s a bit of cocoa in the corner of Dean’s mouth. 

They sit in companionable silence, watching some terrible singers that neither of them has ever heard of for some time, until the screen shifts to a shimmering sphere that’s started to slowly descend down a pole.

“Been a hell of a year,” Dean says, lowering the volume as the countdown gets louder. “Shit. Lucifer. Michael. Jack dying.”

“We’ve been through much,” Cas agrees.

“Yeah. It’s…” Dean takes a deep breath. Something weighs on his mind, making his soul churn nervously. “Cas, you know I’m not really good with words.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“Stop.” Dean elbows him again, this time so light he barely feels it. “I’m not, okay? There are so many things I should’ve said by now. That you deserved to hear.”

He looks at Dean. The glimmering lights onscreen cast changing colors over his face, and the way they shift across his cheekbones and his lips makes him appear nothing short of a work of art, an exercise in shadow, perspective, and beauty.

“I’m sorry it scares me so much.”

The countdown reaches ten.

“But you gotta know.”

Eight.

“I don’t do resolutions.”

Five.

“But I told myself this year’d be different.”

Three.

Dean looks at him.

One.

“I love you.”

For an absurd moment it’s as if the people on television are cheering for them. Dean’s hand touches his cheeks, and when their lips meet it feels like sunshine on his face. And he’s—

He’s so goddamn happy.

“Cas?”

He closes his eyes and kisses back. Lets his world come down to this: to Dean beside him and Dean touching him and Dean keeping him warm.

“Cas!”

And then everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~there are going to be 10,000,000 fics like this soon, most of which will be better than mine, so I wanted to bang this out quickly~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> rebloggable version [here](https://lies-unfurl.tumblr.com/post/180878852698/14x08-coda-auld-lang-syne), until Tumblr comes crumbling down


End file.
